The Perfect Stranger
by Pink Jasmines
Summary: "What's he's name?" Blossom asked. "I don't know but he's the perfect stranger."


Hey everyone, this is my first story that I've published so please take it easy me.

This is just a oneshot and I hope you like it... I hope I like it, anyway lets begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG or whatsoever.

It was a bright and sunny day and I decided why not go to the park?! I literally have like nothing better to do, Buttercup's busy with who knows what and Blossom said she has to study for some math bowl that's coming up.

I sat on a bench feeding some birds, don't you just love animals?!

How cute they are, some can be fuzzy and furry, some feathery, some slithery and a lot more!

I love nature and what comes with it, what I don't like is cleaning up after it... It can be pretty gross... Like a lot gross!

I heard a beep and looked up.

Hm... How long have I been here?

"Well birdies I can't stay here long, I have to get home but I promise to come again tomorrow." I said getting up from the bench

I guess it's time to go home.

I left the park and noticed something I have never noticed before. There was a new jewlery store and it was having a grand opening! This I can't miss.

I walked into the store and was greeted by a whole lotta shiney, sparkly and shimmery stuff!

"Wow." I whispered in amazement

I have literally never seen anything like it. I'm so glad I brought some money with me!

I started to roam around the place looking for the perfect item. Everything was nice and pretty, but nothing shouted "I'm the one!"

I walked over to the counter with a frown. I can't belive I can't find anything and this store has got like... Three sections of jewlery!

I looked at some jewlery which I could see through the glass on the counter and more jewlery behind the cashieer.

"Find anything you like miss?" The man asked.

I sighed "Nothing really." I said.

"I'm pretty sure there's something just look a little bit more" The man said.

"Like this one, it would look great on your wrist Bubbles." I heard a young male voice say.

I turn to see a boy about my age with sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and a smile playing on his lips.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

The boy pointed down and I looked at my bracelet with had my name on it.

"Oh..." I blushed a little, of course he saw my bracelet.

He smiled friendly.

"Uh... What were you saying about my wrist?"

"I said this would look great on your wrist." He pointed a silver charm bracelet with saphire charms.

"I don't know..." I said biting my lip nervously.

"Why don't you... try it on?" The boy said.

"I- I don't think it's the one."

"Well how are you going to know if you don't try it on?"

"He's got a point you know." The man behind the counter said.

"Uh... Okay." I said a little unsure.

"Great!" The boy exclaimed.

The man took out the charm bracelet and handed it to me. I put on the cutesy charm bracelet and it looked even better on my wrist than on display.

"What do you think?" The boy asked.

"It's cute, I like it." I said with a smile.

"And it looks good on you" He said with another smile playing on his lips.

I blushed a little "Thanks."

"So are you keeping it?" The man asked.

"Yeah... I am" I smiled.

"That'll be eighty dollars."

Before I could reach into my purse for my money, the boy place a hundred dollar bill on the counter.

"I'll pay for it." He said.

"No, thanks... I think I can manage." I said.

"I insist."

"You don't really have to..."

"Please, it's the least I can do to make a pretty girl like you care free." He smiled and I froze, before I knew he already paid.

"Can I at least repay you?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

He shook his head and I pouted.

"You can at least tell me about yourself." He said with a smile.

We walked out of the store and just started talking, talking and more talking!

Turns out we have a lot in common! And he's super cute.

"I have to go now, my brothers will be pretty mad if I don't get home soon." He said.

"Yeah, my sisters too. I guess I'll see you later alligator." I say with a smile.

The boy chuckles " Not for a while crocodile." He smiles one more time before leaving.

I started to skip, happy and all til I realised.

"What's your..." he was gone "...name?"

Oh well, I'm pretty sure I'll see him again and I'll ask him.

I walked home and plopped on the couch the second I got there.

"You look like you enjoyed your day." Blossom said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Buttercup asked.

"There was this boy, he got me this cutesy charm bracelet and... and... Wow!" I said all lovestruck.

"What's he's name?" Blossom asked

"I don't know but he's the _perfect stranger."_ **The End.**


End file.
